carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
My Life For Aiur
'My Life For Aiur '''is the third episode in the seventh season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred thirty-fifth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with hellion driven by Crackhead who rushes to teal protoss for a three-way alliance while Bob the Ragelot makes a war speech to motivate his last remaining protoss units about fighting the Red Team once and for all. As the probe accepts the marine's checklist paper of forming the alliance, Bob grabs it and rips it into pieces, holding a grudge against his enemies—whoever it may be. He kicks Crackhead and scares him away. Crackhead decides to forget it. While the rest of the teal protoss: stalker, sentry, adept and pack of probes are listening, Bob makes a continuous uproar, causing his units to cry by inspiration. He then signals to start the final war against his mortal enemy: Obnoxious Executor. In the Red Team base, a red hydralisk see an incoming attack detected on sentry tower. As the siren is heard, massive army of red marauders, stalkers, immortals, colossi, hydralisks, roaches and lurkers march towards Bob the Ragelot squad. As both opposing sides reach each other, the teal protoss disappears into blue dust. The frustrated Red Team realizes that it was a hallucination cast by sentry all along. Then suddenly a stasis ward underneath them (cast by oracle off-screen) is detonated, rendering the red army motionless. His strategy working finally, smug Bob goes out of bushes and rushes into the Red Team's base. The teal protoss sabotages the base, and the zealot punches, slashes, knocks and kicks the red zergling, hydralisk, roach and marine off to give his way towards the red mothership where the treacherous executor and Derpfestor are watching. He runs onto the red nexus and leaps to reach the mothership. As he breaks through the bridge window, pointing his psi blade to kill Obnoxious Executor, Derpfestor uses neural parasite onto Bob's head. Suffering from mind control, Bob the Ragelot is pinned on the floor. He stands up but he shakes violently to regain control of himself from Derpfestor's brainwash, which causes him to turn red, and would become the new Proxy Zealot. His teal markings flicker with red as the neural parasite tries to corrupt his resisting mind. In Bob's point of view, he is watching victorious executor and infestor through warning red vision. However, when he powerfully comes into his senses, he shouts his iconic warcry and severs Derpfestor's tentacle, freeing himself out of assimilation. He turns toward Derpfestor for revenge and charges at him. Reacting to the zealot's attack, he burrows under the floor (cheating the game) which causes Bob to go towards the glass instead, and falls towards from the mothership to the ground full of surrounding red army, having freed from stasis ward. With no one else to assist him, Bob the Ragelot suffers a devastating loss from red siege tank's cannons, bullets, lasers and needle spines. He is gone into pieces once again, his psi blade shuts down, and he bleeds blue. His eyes faded black, he whispers with his last words: "My life...for Aiur." Characters * Bob the Ragelot * Probes * Hellion * Crackhead * Stalkers * Sentry * Adept * Immortal Red Team * Derpfestor * Obnoxious Executor * Hydralisks * Marauders * Ravens * Thors * Stalkers * Immortals * Colossi * Void rays * Roaches * Lurkers * Mutalisks * Ultralisks * Marines * SCV * Zerglings * Overlords Trivia * The title of this episode is based on zealot's quote upon warp-in, "My life for Aiur!" in both original StarCraft ''and ''StarCraft II. * Derpfestor mind-controls a zealot again since "NASL 4 Grand Finals". * This is the third time Derpfestor's neural parasite gets cut off. First was done by Slave SCV in "Alliance Part 3" and second by Patchling in "Deep Trouble Part 3". * This is the first time Bob the Ragelot deals with Derpfestor directly. * This is Bob the Ragelot's final appearance as long-time zealot character since his first appearance back in "Supply Block" until the series finale "GG No Re" reverts his death. ** He does not appear in ending background as well and in later episodes. * Background music used: ** The background music in ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void ''where Kerrigan ascended to Xel'naga. In-game References * Bob's hallucination and stasis ward tactic work well to lure the group of opposing units into the trap, allowing others to attack the base unharmed. * Bob severing Derpfestor's tentacle is similar to Zeratul cutting off Artanis's nerve cord that Amon had corrupted so that Artanis can be freed. * Bob's failure and death shares some similarities with Fenix's in protoss campaign's fourth mission in original ''StarCraft. ''Both Bob and Fenix failed their missions and died as lone zealots and will be revived as immortal (possibly) and dragoon respectively, both suffered an outnumbering defeat from enemies, and both their psi blades were powered down. * Bob's final words are reused as it was said by ??? in ???. ** It is a reference to Zeratul's "My life for Aiur" quote before his sacrifice to save Artanis from Amon's control. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes